1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method of a matrix display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A matrix display panel of an active driving type is used as a display device in such a personal computer and a movable telephone set. The matrix display panel generally includes TFTs (thin film transistors). An switching element used in each of the TFTs is a semiconductor formed with a material such as an amorphous silicon (a-Si) or a low-temperature polycrystalline silicon (LT p-Si).
However, in the display device having the conventional matrix display panel, there is a problem that the structure for connecting between the matrix display panel and driving system for the display panel and the configuration of the driving system are complex, so that the display device becomes high in cost.